Medievil : Self insert eddition
by Alias8SB
Summary: *Réécriture de mon premier essai* Ça c'est passé comme ça : Je menais ma petite vie tranquille et ... Bam ! Je me retrouve dans un cimetière remplit de zombie ! Et le pire c'est que c'était léger par rapport à ce qui a suivit ...


**Medievil Appartiens à SCE Studio Campbridge (merci wikipedia) et à Sony Computeur Entertainement**

Chapitre 1:

«Journée de merde ...» C'est ce que je suis dit avant de perdre connaissance après un type bizarre avec des corne aux pommettes et foudroyée avec un trident.

D'accord, je vais expliquer.

Ça commence quand je suis réveiller dans un cimeterre, sans aucun souvenir de quand je commente je suis arrivé là. Tous ce que je savais c'est que c'était le coucher de soleil, parce que je voyais le ... coucher de ... soleil ...

Après le fait qu'il dégage la flamme noire pourrait me faire mentir.

Oui, vous avez bien, le soleil est noir et il projette des flammes de la même couleur.

Pendentif, que j'avançais sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, et peut être sous le choc, il ya eu un cercueil qui m'a bondit dessus! Enfin presque, il et sortit du sol d'un coup sans prévenir.

Autant vous l'avouer, j'ai sursauté en poussant un cris '' virile '' ...

Puis le cercueil c'est ouvert. Et un zombie et sortit. Oui, un zombie, comme les morts revenus à la vie pour s'en prendre aux vivants. Il était décapé pour avoir la peau verte et manqué de vêtements de vêtement, et de chaise ...

J'ai courus.

Pendentif que je courais, il y avait d'autres cercueil qui sortait à des endroits aux hasard. Et plus je courrais, plus il avais de zombies, qui heureusement arrêtait de moi chasser une fois que j'étais autour des cinq mètres d'eux.

Au fait, le mec qui avait des cornes aux pommettes, je lui ait littéralement foncée dedans et l'a fait tombé ... Et puis j'ai j'ai vu sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ...

«Mets t'est moche! »

Il étais vraiment, mais vraiment moche. Et pour ma défense, j'étais en état de choc.

«Osé m'humilier de la sorte! Je vais m'assurer que t'a misérable existence prend fin! »

«Pour une vente gueule il sait faire des discours. »

En états de choc.

Puis c'est la foudre est le lieu, de la foudre vert fluo, et ça fait mal, très, très mal.

Je me suis débattus comme jamais. Je tombais, puis moi relevais, pour retomber, et ainsi de suites. Je ne suis pas même plus penser, juste moi débattre.

Aux débuts d'un moment, je peux plus que le début, je me sens plus, quelque chose m'a choisi à repousser ces foutus éclair. C'est une sensation qui m'a traversé, mais en même temps très différent, et beaucoup plus doux ... et fort ... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire cette sensation.

En fin de compte, mon agresseur a arrêté ses assaut et dit:

«Tu t'est plutôt bien défendu, mais c'est fini» Puis il est partit, et je suis tombé.

Voila pour l'explication.

Je me suis réveiller pas longtemps après, vu que le soleil n'a pas bouger. Je me suis levé, un regardé autours de moi, des zombies ... Des zombies, partout. Heureusement, aucun n'a décidé de faire de moi leur dîner. Peut être parce qu'ils sont à la botte du sorcier de tous à l'heure, Et donc non cannibales.

Aux bout d'un moment un explorateur et courir à un zombie me pourchasse, d'ailleurs bizarrement les plus rapides n'ont pas de têtes, j'ai enfin pus avoir de quoi me défendre!

Il y avait une épée posée sur la tombe d'un chevalier et même si elle était rouillée et cabossée, j'étais un homme heureux.

«Euh ... Mon seigneur, je sais pas si vous m'endenez ou moi me comprenez de votre tombe mais il se trouve que votre épée est probablement ma chance unique de survis, donc je suis pris d'accepter mes plus excuse, mais je vais devoir vous la prendre ... »

Et donc, complètement embarrassé d'avoir parlé à la tombe d'un inconnu, je pris l'épée et je m'en vais mon chemin. Mais à peine avoir fait quelque chose, j'avais de nouveaux problèmes.

Un zombie sans tête court droit pour moi, et il est trop tard pour m'enfuir donc je fais ce qui me viens naturellement.

Un coup la reposait sa tête.

Il ya eut un fils répugnant de chaise putride, j'ai retiré la lame, et il est tombé.

Une fois à terre, ils se sont mis à briller et la lumière qu'il dégager s'est envoler pour s'enfoncer dans le cimetière.

Je vous assure que c'était aussi choquant, dégelasse et bizarre que vous l'imaginez.

Je suis sur place pendentif un moment avant de me reprendre et faire le seul choix possible à ce moment la, continuer mon chemin.

Après avoir explorer le cimetière jusqu'à la nuit tombée, cimetière qui est immense aux passages, je suis tombé sur un objet plutôt curieux: Une statue représentant une valkyrie qui pointe le doigt. Non seulement l'archéologue s'arracherait les cheveux si elle voyait une valkyrie dans un cimetière médiéval, mais en plus, quand j'ai donné un léger coup d'épée sans le vouloir en mis trop approcher, elle s'est mise à tourner sur elle même et a ouvert la calandre en face d'elle.

Je me suis dit que j'y réfléchais plus tard, et moi suis concentré sur le passage qui a été ouvert.

Enfin ... passage. C'était juste un espace clos mais qui avait quand même sa particularités.

Il y avait aux font une espèce de coupe en ou qui reposait sur un pied d'estales. De l'intérieur de cette coupe, une lumière éthérée se dégagée.

J'étais tellement fasciné par cet objet que j'étais déjà devant.

Je l'ai pris.

Pour que je sois ramassé, j'ai sentis comme un courant partant de mon corps pour diriger vers mon bras, puis dans le coupé.

Puis une boule de lumière est une pièce de la coupe, un transparent et un début pour former une silhouette pour finalement devenir un homme dans la trentaine qui avait un cosplay de Robin des bois, mais transparent.

Donc je viens d'accidentellement invoqué un fantôme ...

J'inspire.

Il commence un ce dandinés dans tous les sens: «Salutation, jeune homme! Dit moi, commenter un enfant comme toi m'invoquer en ce lieu? Oh! Le Calice? Mais je ne comprend pas, il est censé te mener à moi, pas l'inverse! Oh, quelle situation cocasse! »

«Haaaaaaaaaaaa! »

«Haaaaaaaaaaaa! »

«Haaaaaaaaaaaa! »

Il me gifle.

«Quoi!? »

Je le gifle.

" Maïs !? »

Il me gifle.

«OK, OK, ça suffit! Je suis calme! »

«Fantastique! Donc comme je disais à l'instant, que fait un petit gars comme toi avec un calice dans le main? Et justement, quel âge a tu? Et quel est ton nom? »

Ce gars est une pile sur pattes.

«Euh ... Daniel, et j'ai treize ans ... pour ce qui est pourquoi je tien ce ... calice? Et bien ... »

Je suis est passé raconter commentaire j'en suis arrivé la. Aux début je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je déballer mon sac aussi facilement, mais je suis ... Et j'ignorais commente ni pourquoi, comme beaucoup de choisi ces dernières heures ...

Quoi qu'il soit qu'une fois que j'ai raconter, il avait l'air sérieux.

«Donc Zarok est toujours l'après cent ans ...»

«Vous avez l'air de savoir, vous pouvez m'en dire plus, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur ...? »

«Tim, Canny Tim. Et oui Zarok était à l'origine du bouffon et magicien de la cour, un homme sympathique si sur oubliait ses goûts vestimentaire plus que douteux »Ça m'a fait renifler.

«Mais il était chasseur un jour ou une partie de la nécromancie fut découverte. Notre roi l'exile du royaume, mais il est revenu plus tard avec une armée de mort vivant, de monstres et de démon. »

«Et bien il rigolait pas le bouffon ...»

«Hé hé ... Quoi qu'il soit. L'armée du roi, sous mon commandement combattant pour la survis du royaume, j'ai d'ailleurs pus abattre le bras droit de Zarok, seigneur Kardok, mais je suis décédé avant la fin de la bataille. »

«Ok ... Ça explique les zombies et les éclairs, mais pourquoi je me retrouve ici? Et en quels année est on? »

«L'année? Et bien ... aux environs de 1770, ou un peut plus ... »

«Quoi!? Mais je suis de 2011! »

«Mmm ... C'est problématique ...»

«C'est plus que problématique! Je suis dans un lieu où j'ignore l'existence et à une époque tout à fait différente de la mienne! Un voyage spatio-temporel! Un voyage spatio-temporel! Je suis sans doute jamais revenir à mon époque! Et qui me dit que je trouve dans ma réalité! »

J'allais sans doute continué comme ça pendent un bon bout de temps moi locataire la tête et hurlant à la lune, mais heureusement Tim m'a ramené à la réalité. Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'a légèrement secoué.

«Daniel! Daniel! Reprends toi! Tu as attiré tous les mort! »

En effet, ma tirade avait rameuté tous les zombies du coin. Je m'apprêtais à courir, mais étant dans une petite partie près du cimetière, j'étais cerné.

Je soulève mon épée, tiens fermement le calice et en observe la situation ...

Il y a deux maigres qui franchissent le portail, un sans tête qui se dandine un coté de la valkyrie, et trois moyens qui s'apprétent pour joindre les deux maigres.

«Hé Tim, tu crois que tu as une arme? »

«Normalement nous les héros gardons nos armes avec nous afin d'offrir aux possesseurs du calice les plus méritants mais ...»

Je suis donc le seul armé, un maigre tente d'attaqué, mais il est trop prêt. Je lui attrape la tête et la fracasse contre le pied d'étale, ce qui a fait explosé comme un pastèque ... Une pastèque avec un cerveaux ... Bref.

Pour le deuxième, je n'ai pas attendus qu'il charge.

Je suis jusqu'à ce que je sois derrière lui et plante mon épée dans la nuque.

C'était brutal, mais efficace.

Les mêmes lumières que tous-à-l'heure sortait des corps déchus pour se diriger vers le calice. Et un mystère de résoudre, plus que quelque chose et le compte est bon!

Par contre les autres, je ne suis pas sur le pouvoir m'envoyer avec une épée rouillée qui peut être brisée avec un coup peut trop violant.

Même le calice me seras plus utile à ce niveau la.

Le calice ...

Mais oui! Bien sur que calice me seras utile!

«Je crois que j'ai une idée. »

«Mm? »

Je me concentre sur le calice et sur Tim tous en pensant très fort pour une arme. Presque immédiatement le flot des représailles comme la dernière fois et un trait lumineux se dirige droit sur mon partenaire.

L'instant d'après, Tim avait un arbalète entre ses mains.

«Oh! Parfait! »

Il se mit immédiatement à tirer sur nos ennemis, décochant une première flèche dans l'œil droit d'un moyen! Dans l'œil droit du deuxième ... Et enfin dans l'œil droit du troisième ...?

«Haa ...! Je vois que je n'ai pas perdu la main! »

«Euh ... c'était impressionnant mais ... Pourquoi l'œil droit? »

«Aller Daniel! Viens! Il en reste un! »Il ma complètement ignoré ...

«O-Ok ...»

Donc après il est abattu le sans tête, cette fois dans la gorge du coup, sur un pus continuer notre chemin. Avec en plus un nouveau camarade qui me couvre.

Sauf que cette fois, je savais où j'allais. En effet, Tim est déjà aller au cimetière de son vivant, et bien que le coin a changé pour lui, il est capable de se repérer.

Pendentif qui parle de tous et de rien, lui de la vie de son ... vivant, moi de mon époque et du coup pour lui du futur, manqué je risque pas de changeur grand choisi en lui parlant de sa vue sa sa condition.

Mais aux bout d'un moment, il y a un détail qui est revenu:

«Aux faits, comment ça se fait que tu soit tangible? »

«Bonne question ... Je dirais que ...»

Il reste un moment a réfléchir:

«Je sais pas. »

«Zut. Tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui sait savoir? »

«Non, désolé. »

Pas très enrichissant, mais je prend note d'apprendre plus plus tard. Bien que le calice soit la clef, Tim lui a même dit, il n'a pas senti sensé moi.

Sur une fin atteinte une très grande porte en bois avec des motifs ressemblants à un visage de démon. Il y avait aussi une gargouille de la taille d'un homme, du genre classique avec son apparence bestiale et ses ailes de chauve-souris, accroupi sur un petit pied-de-conte à coté de la grande porte.

«Tiens, il a rajouté une porte? »

Sur une tentative de l'ouvrir, pas moyen. J'ai posé ma tête dessus en réfléchissant, jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit brillé d'un vert trop familier à mon goût. J'ai tous de suite retiré ma main. J'ai regarder Tim:

«Zarok? »

«Zarok. »

«Merde ... Il n'y a pas d'autre passage? »

«Pas à ma connaissance, désolé ...»

Avec un soupir, je pose mon dos sur l'aile de la gargouille.

«On est pas sortit de l'auberge ...»

Mais à peine j'ai commencé à me détendre et à se diriger vers la gargouille. Par réflexe je suis retourné et à un point mon heure de métal rouillé sur la statue. J'admets que même sur l'instant je n'y croyais pas ...

Les yeux de la gargouille s'illumine de bleu métallique et de fissures sont des appareils aux niveaux d'articulations. Quand il a commencé à bougé, c'était pour moi regarder le sourire aux babines.

Puis il a commencé a parlé:

«Je crois que j'ai une solution à votre problème ...»

«Meep! »Devinez qui a couiné, un indice, il n'a jamais vu de surnaturelle jusqu'à ce jour.

«Ho! Messire Formidable! Je vous en prie, nous sommes tout ouïe! »

«Vous voyer, cette porte a créé il ya quelques heures par un sorcier pour empêcher d'entrer dans le cimetière ... Malheureusement dans le parage et quand il ma vue, ma également scellé pour son propre divertissement. ..Je vous remercie de m'avoir livré aux jeunes humains ... »Me dit-il avec son sourire de Cheshire figé sur moi.

«Hiiii ...! »

Ça veut dire pas de quoi en panique. Aux moins mon interlocuteur à l'air amusé ... Je crois?

«Après m'avoir scellé, ce sorcier a commencé à réciter un commentaire de cette porte, vantant aux trois quarts son génie ... Mais la ou c'est intéressant, c'est qu'il a aussi dit comment l'ouvrir. .. »

«Et donc! Et donc! Aw, quelle suspense! »

Le sourire du monstre a marqué le point de défection des lois du corps:

«C'est très simple, il suffit de demander au démon du mausolée, c'est lui qui a la clef après tous ...»

«Oh ...»

«Haa ...! »

Il commence à se retourner et à un déplié ses ailes:

«Sur ce ... Je vais prendre congé ... Je suis sur qu'on se reverra ... Et si jamais vous voyez certains de mes frères dans le même état que moi, n'hésitez pas à les délivrez également ... Les gargouilles vous en serez éternellement reconnaissant ... »

Il s'envole:

«... maître ...»

«Haa ... Quoi? »

Il est parti. Je me suis retourné vers Tim:

«Je rêve ou il m'a appelé maître? »

«Probablement une forme de respect, tu l'a délivrés après tous! »

«Ouais, tu dois avoir raison ...»

Mais je ne peux pas écarter un sentiment étrange à ce sujet. Je soupire profondément, autant les zombies sont prêt et facile à tuer, mais une énorme gargouille en pierre ...

«Bon bah ... ça te dit de faire un rêve de hanté par un démon? »

«Je suis désolé Daniel, mais j'ignore si je peux t'accompagner plus longtemps ...»

Dit il avec pour la première fois que je l'ai invoqué un air sérieux. Je le regarde avec curiosité, lui demandant silencieusement de développé:

«Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, il faut d'abord connaître l'effet du calice. Vois tu, tu possèdes en ce moment un artefact très ancien, qui a été créé par une divinité, bien qu'aujourd'hui, personne, pas même l'autre dieu ne sait de qui il s'agit. Biens that it a soupons to that the dieux en question ne soit d'autre que le créateur en personne. »

Dieux? Aux pluriels? Dans l'occident féodale? Avec en plus la croyance de Dieux avec un grand '' D ''? Bon sang, à chaque réponse, d'autres questions question en émergeaient ...

«Néanmoins, nous connaissons le fonctionnement, du moins jusqu'à maintenant ...»

Autrement dit, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. J'ai sans doute déjà attiré beaucoup trop d'attention rien qu'en arrivant dans ces lieux et cette époque, alors l'utilisation non conventionnel d'un artefact d'une origine si mystérieuse que les deux même ne peut le déterminer ... Absolument tous les projecteurs doivent être braqué sur ma tronche en ce moment même ... Pas de stress ...

Je me concentre sur Tim pour remarquer que lui aussi une période de réflexion. J'attends tranquillement qu'il ait fini pour qu'il recommence sont explication:

«Je ne me trompe pas, je ne me souviens pas de la procédure suivante: Pendentif une période de crise, en général une prophétie, le calice choisit celui qui est digne d'être porteur.

Une fois liée au choisi, l'artefact aura mais pour récolter la magie sombre rémanente dans l'environnement et ainsi le purifiant.

Après un certain seuil de magie récolté, on a choisi de transporter dans le hall des héros, un lieu de croisement ou le choisi et le héros de l'ancien pouvoir se rencontrer.

Si vous êtes digne de confiance, le choix d'une récompense pour son exploit sur le champ de bataille, la plupart du temps à une arme appartenant à l'héro qui l'offre. »

Je lève la main:

«Vas, je t'écoute. »

«Commentaire tu dit que tu ne pourras plus rester longtemps? »

«Je sens la magie que tu m'a offert s'épuise ...»

«Magie ... Je crois que je crois, mais je crois bien que c'est le courant» que je ressent quand je me concentre ... »J'ai pensé à haute voix.

«Mmm, je sais pas, je ne suis pas un magicien, mais si tu veux en savoir plus, je peux toujours demander conseil à une sorcière. »J'ai sentit mon visage ce refroidir.

«Si je trouve un cadavre de bambin chez elles, je réponds plus de rien. »Cela fait rire Tim de bon cœur.

«Ne t'en fait pas, les sorcières pernicieuses bannit bien avant ma naissance par de puissant enchantement! »

«Oui, mais on ne sait pas ce qui passe à travers un siècle, et qui sait que ce Zarok un pus faire pendant ce temps. »Cette fois, c'est autour de Tim de pâlir.

* gloups *

«E-enfin bref, tout est là pour ne rien dire qui me reste encore vingt minutes au plus»

«Ok ... Et on fait quoi pend ce temps ...? »

Il tendit son arbalète et la poussa contre mon torse, moi forçant à l'attraper.

«On t'apprend les bases! »

«Tu veux dire ...»

«Oui, je te juge digne de recevoir mon arbalète, choisi du calice! »


End file.
